The Avengers Family
by SuperJirachi112
Summary: READ IT! please


_**Author's Note: Hello SuperJirachi here and before I shift over to the story I need to notify everyone that I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE THEY COME FROM! (except for my OC) and this is my first Avengers fanfiction so I'm so sorry if some of the characters are OOC And the original Idea was from**_ _ **Michelle-And-The-Beatle**_ _ **now the long boring disclaimer is out of the way I'm going to move on to the story!**_

 _ **One more thing: Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha are 5, Ava (My OC) is 4, Thor is 2, Loki is 13, and Bruce and is 12**_

Ava's P.O.V.

7 children living together, sounds pretty strange right? But, that's my life we all met on the streets a month ago. We found and abandoned house and that's where we've been living. Bruce is our main caretaker while Loki sometimes comes over to help look after us whenever Bruce is gone (which is often). I don't know why Bruce leaves us, Loki says that it's because he has to work so that he can afford food for us. But I think that it's because Bruce doesn't like us. I don't like it when Bruce leaves I fear that one day he's going to leave and never come back like… my parents. Right now Bruce was watching us and I was playing with Natasha and Tony. We were playing spies (Natasha's Idea) Natasha was currently winning and me and Tony were currently looking around to make sure that we weren't caught (again).

"We should split up we'll be harder to catch that way" said Tony.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea" I said. Anytime I was alone I started to have a panic attack but no one else (except Bruce) knew I try my absolute best to conceal it.

"Why not?" He asked. My 4 year old brain stumbled to come up with an excuse, but nothing.

"It's just not!" I whispered loudly. Tony backed up and threw his hands up.

"Okay princess, but if we get caught it's you fAAH" Tony wasn't able to finish his sentence because Natasha had pounced on us both.

"Haha, I win" said Natasha triumphantly. Tony glared at me and I gave him a weak apologetic smile.

"New idea! Let's play Hide n' Seek" Tony said out loud. Everyone looked in Tony's direction and smiled.

"I'm in!" said Steve and Clint in unison.

"Me too" said Thor.

"Sounds fun" said Natasha getting off us.

"Um… I'll be referee" I said nervously.

"There's no referee in Hide n' Seek" said Clint.

"Come on Ava! Play with us" Tony said.

"O-okay" I stuttered.

"One-Two-Three NOT IT!" Clint yelled.

"Not it!" Steve said quickly.

"Not it" I said afterwards.

"Not it" said Natasha.

"Not it" said Thor.

"Not it" said Tony

"Tony's it!" said Clint. Tony started counting and everyone ran in different directions. I ran a hid in the kitchen cabinet. It only took a few minutes for my mind to start racing with thoughts I started to think that the forgot about me and that they left me all alone. I froze up and started crying softly.

Bruce's P.O.V

I walked through the living room to see Tony up against the wall counting out loud. I figured they were playing Hide n' Seek. I walked into the kitchen to hear sniveling and sobbing then it hit me.

" _AVA'S ALONE!_ " I thought. I mentally slapped myself for letting this happen, I went though all of the cabinets to see Ava curled up into a little ball and pressed up against the corner of the cabinet quietly crying her eyes out. I picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Ava, Ava" I said try to get her attention. She completely ignored me. I tried multiple times to snap her out of it.

"Ava, it's me Bruce. We're all here, We didn't leave you" I said. She stayed in her little ball and refused to look at me, but she did shift a little telling me that I had her attention.

"Ava, look at me" I said. She shook her head. I sighed.

"Ava, please" I said in desperation. If this didn't work then it was going to be a long night. Fortunately she looked at me and I hugged her.

"I t-t-thought I w-was all a-alone" she swiveled and stuttered through sobs. I rubbed circles on her back since that was what my mom did whenever I cried.

"Ava, you're never alone. You have us and we will _never_ leave you" I said. I continued to sooth her until she was completely calm.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why did you agree to play in the first place" I asked.

"I didn't want to be left out" she said. Her face was tear stained so I got up and got her a tissue.

"I get the feeling" I started. "But that does mean you should go and make your fears act up" I said.

"I'm sorry Brucie" she said.

"I should be sorry Ava I should have been there to make sure you were okay" I said.

"It's okay Brucie, I know you have alot of stuff to do" she said.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Yeah, Am I?" She asked.

"Of course" I said. We hugged one more time before going back out to play with the others.

~To Be Continued


End file.
